


Sparks and Flames

by fireflystiles (cuddlehazz)



Series: Spark and Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, BAMF Stiles, Blood Loss, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Druids, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Harry Potter References, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Mates, Original Character(s), Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Rituals, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Swearing, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos, Torture, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz/pseuds/fireflystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always knew not to trust Deaton so when his wards start to let Werewolves and Druids in Stiles knew something was wrong. At least Derek and the Pack are there to help him. </p><p>** YOU DO <b>NOT</b> HAVE TO READ THE OTHER PARTS TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE**</p><p>This is the last part of this series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks and Flames

For the first time in years, Beacon Hills was quiet. There was no supernatural shit to deal with but their own. The pack was stable and _happy_. Stiles wards, that he put up through ritual, kept the bad things that go bump in the night the hell out of Beacon Hills. There were times when something would cross through the wards but Stiles placed this handy dandy little notification in his spell, kind of like a reminder app so that anytime something crossed the barrier the whole pack knew because they were _pack_.

The first time something dared to cross over was a rogue omega looking for a pack. Well, that’s what they thought at least.

_“Something just ran through my wards,” Stiles said from where he was lounging across Derek as they binge-watched Netflix. Stiles' legs were across Derek’s lap and his head was resting on Derek’s shoulder. They have been closer than ever since Stiles put up the wards and brought peace to Beacon Hills for the first time in a long time. Derek is so proud of how far Stiles has come and how powerful he is. Derek was proud of his mate. Derek was proud of his powerful, smart mate._

_“I felt it too,” Derek said looking at Stiles in awe. Derek was always impressed by Stiles but to know exactly when something came into their territory was extraordinary. Stiles and Derek actually had time to be together without fighting off some supernatural shit. They could just_ be _. Derek was falling even more in love with Stiles. As if that was possible. Well apparently._

_Just then Stiles phone started to ring. Stiles picked it up and was about to speak when he was interrupted by the voice on the line._

_“Was that you?” Scott asked in a rush. “I felt the wards! That was awesome but also someone came through the wards!” Scott couldn’t believe they knew exactly when and where something came into their territory. Scott was so happy that he and his pack could take a breather for a while and they knew when something was going wrong, like now._

_“Something crossed through the wards, my guess is werewolf.” Stiles replied calmly, he didn’t want to get up. Stiles knew he should be getting up and going to the location the wards were breached but he was so comfortable with Derek. Stiles spent most of his time with Derek now and the pack of course. He and his dad made sure to have dinner a few times a week._

_“Meet you there?” Scott asked his emissary. They made a great team Scott and Stiles as Alpha and Emissary._

_“Yeah, we’ll meet you there.” Stiles sighed out as he looked at Derek who had his eyebrows raised. Derek didn’t seem to want to leave the comfort of the couch and Netflix either._

_“See you guys soon.” Scott said before he hung up. Scott knew that Derek and Stiles were almost always together and he was happy for them._

_“Guess we should get going.” Derek said to Stiles has he shimmied out from under Stiles lanky but toned body. Derek wasn’t too fond of getting up from his mate or going to face what Stiles guessed is a werewolf, probably rogue. Great._

_Stiles groaned as he followed Derek’s lead and got up to put his shoes on. Off to war again._

_They left the comfort of the couch for the Camaro._

_When they got to the location of the breach in the wards they saw that the whole pack was already there._

_“About time,” Lydia said with an annoyed look on her face but also a small smile. Everyone was glad to see Stiles happy._

_“Sorry, our Netflix binge got in the way.” Stiles replied with a snarky tone._

_“What do you think it was?” Liam asked from where he was standing near Mason._

_“Werewolf. Did you guys pick up a scent?”  Stiles answered. He just had a feeling it was a werewolf, but something else. He has learned to trust his instincts._

_“No.” All the wolves replied. Weird, that was weird. The wolves should be able to smell the newcomer. Even more, the rogue wolf should not have been able to even get in his wards in the first place._

_“Something’s wrong.” Stiles said to Scott who was standing in front of Stiles looking concerned. Everyone in the pack could sense Stiles unease through the pack bond._

_“What do you mean?” Scott said confusedly. Scott trusted Stiles impeccably so for Stiles to say something was up, something was up. End of discussion._

_“I mean that the rogue wolf shouldn’t even have gotten through the wards in the first place let alone getting in without us being able to track it.” Stiles answered as he looked at the exact place he felt the wolf enter the wards. Stiles walked over to the invisible force field, well invisible to everyone but the supernatural and the pack. He looked around and noticed a pendant on the ground below the exact place the wolf had entered. That was not supposed to be there. Great. Here we go._

_“What’s that?” Derek asked from beside Stiles. Of course, Derek followed him. Derek would follow Stiles to hell and back. The whole pack was watching Stiles now. He was the only one who would know what it was without a shit ton of research. He already did all the research for when situations came up because situations always came up._

_“It looks like a pendant with some damn strong runes on it.” Stiles said as he took out his phone and took some pictures of the pendant before he tried to pick it up. However, the as soon as he went to pick the pendant up it burst into flames. Derek pulled Stiles back to him and away from the flames. Fire and Derek did not do well together. Derek was not about to let Stiles get burned. He lost enough people he loved to fire._

_“What the?” Stiles said watching the flames fizzle out. The pendant was completely gone and there wasn’t even a mark left on the ground. Weird. Really really weird._

_“That wasn’t normal right?” Scott asked looking at the spot that was just flaming then to Stiles. Scott looked worried. Scott was worried because Stiles looked worried._

_“Nope.” Stiles answered as he stared at where the pendant had been located, luckily he got some pictures of the runes. Guess it’s time for research. At least he’s good at it. Research is his shit._

Since the first break, it happened four more times, all using the same method. More than that it wasn’t just wolves what came through the wards. There were two people in the last three breaks. As far as Stiles can count there are currently five wolves and three Druids in Beacon Hills, well five Druids if you count Deaton and Morell. That is so not good. Stiles figured out it was Druids from the pendant. They didn’t even try to hide it. 

Stiles knew what the pendants were for. Of course, he did. After all the research he has done in the past few years not to mention the fact that he’s pretty sure he has read every magic book on the planet by now. He also doesn’t trust Deaton as far as he can throw him, well throw him without the use of magic. So Stiles researched the shit out of Druids just in case, just because he never trusted Deaton. The pendants were Druid made for one thing. The other even more concerning things is that they had to be set up on both sides of the ward to cause the break. Stiles wards were damn strong it took a lot to break them, that’s why so few could get in at one time. The pendants could not hold the break for long just long enough. So someone already in the wards, in Beacon Hills, was helping a pack of werewolves and Druids come into Beacon Hills for some unknown reason. Stiles didn’t need to guess who. He knew exactly who it was.

Stiles knew the reason for all of this though. A ritual. There was a specific ritual that took an equal number of wolves and Druids. Usually, there are only one or two Druids with each pack because they are _usually_ emissaries. A Druid for every wolf though, that’s not normal. Not at all. Except for power or rather to gain a specific power source.

Stiles never liked Deaton. Deaton was too damn sketchy for Stiles’ taste. Even more than that Deaton wasn’t helpful, sure he gave the pack some information but not all. Never all. Not by a long shot. The pack usually paid for it. The half-truths Deaton told ended up in full deaths. If they could ask Allison, she would say the same thing, but they can’t ask Allison. Stiles will forever carry her death with him.

Stiles knows he needs to talk to his pack about this but he also needs to talk to Deaton. The problem is if he tells the pack about what the ritual is, they will never let him anywhere near Deaton. If he goes to Deaton first he will be walking straight into a trap. Either way, this shit is going to end up hitting a fan somewhere.

The decision was taken out of his hands two days later.

Since the first break in the ward, Stiles had been researching the hell out of the situation, the pendants, and expanding the knowledge he already had about the possible rituals the wolves and Druids could do. He set up all his books at Derek’s, all his research materials had been there since the Hale house had been rebuilt. It was the pack house after all and he was the emissary. Derek had apparently been renovating the old Hale house long before he and Stiles got together. Derek built Stiles a library though, more like an addition to the house specifically for Stiles and later, Stiles’ magic. Derek gave it to Stiles as a birthday gift. Best damn gift Stiles had ever got.

Stiles had been staying with Derek since the first break of the wards, researching. His dad was okay with it because he knew Derek would look after his son. And Derek did. Derek made sure that while Stiles was researching and practicing that he ate and got to sleep at a decent time. Derek cared for Stiles. Derek loves Stiles.

Stiles promised his dad they would have dinner together, he had missed a few because of the breaks in the wards. Derek knew that Stiles was having dinner with his dad and that he would probably be back at the Hale house in the morning.

That’s not how things went. Of course not. It’s Beacon Hills.

Stiles had a great dinner with his dad and they spent a few hours just hanging out and talking about normal stuff. It was _nice_. Stiles and his dad have come a long way since all this supernatural shit started and even when Stiles told his dad that Stiles was in fact on the chess board. Stiles has been happy the last few months. He is magic for god’s sake! Plus, he loves Derek Hale and Derek Hale loves him back! Stiles is the Emissary to the McCall pack. Stiles is happy. He can protect himself and his pack, his family. 

The Stilinski men decide to call it a night. Stiles figured he could drive back to the Hale house in the morning, that’s what he usually did.

Stiles went to sleep but woke up to someone breaking the wards he put up around his dad’s house. Shit. Stiles should have told the pack about Deaton sooner.

Stiles masked his heart beat to make it seem like he was still sleeping. He raced over to his dad room, covering his heart beat as well and any noise they made. Stiles got his dad up. They needed to get out.

“Someone is breaking into the house,” Stiles told his dad.

“Let me get my gun and call--” The sheriff started. He was up immediately.

“Supernatural someone’s.” Stiles clarified. The last thing they needed right now were a bunch of unsuspecting human officers on the scene. That would just end fantastically. Hell Stiles didn’t even want the pack here to come with how much power was surrounding his childhood home right now.

“Shit,” Was the only reply the Sheriff said looking at his son. Stiles wanted so much to keep his dad out of all this shit. He just wanted his family _safe_. All of them.  

Stiles called the pack as he grabbed a few of the more important items from his house and threw them into a bag. The Sherriff stood by watching until he realized Stiles wasn’t planning in this ending well. Stiles wasn’t planning for the house to survive. The Sheriff watched as Stiles pulled out his phone.

“lo',” Scott answered. Scott squinted at the clock on the table by the bed. It was too damn early. Something had to be wrong. He nudged Kira, who was asleep beside him, awake.

“I’m at dad’s they’re here. Get the pack. I’m sending dad to Derek’s.” Stiles rushed out. He could feel the spell the Druids were building around the house. He was going to get his dad out no matter what. He had to.

“What? What about you?” Scott asked as he threw on clothes. Scott didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t know how powerful Stiles was, but for Stiles to be this rushed it much be bad.

“Get the pack here,” Stiles replied before he hung up. God, they needed to hurry.

Together the Stilinski men packed up a few important things like a picture of his mom. Stiles had already moved almost all of his stuff to the Hale house.

Stiles dragged his dad back to his room and opened his closet door. On the floor was an elaborate design of runes. Stiles put it there knowing it wouldn’t be disturbed. Each of the pack members had one and they all knew where they were. Stiles made sure that they all had an escape system. Basically, it was the Floo system from Harry Potter, just without the fireplaces. That’s where he got the idea anyway. They could get out. The only problem was that Stiles couldn’t use his own escape system. It was tied to him. He had the rune tattooed onto his chest, in the middle of a hell of a lot of other tattoos, which is how it worked among other complicated things. Stiles tried to explain it but everyone but Lydia got a really blank look on their face. Guess that’s what being a teacher feels like. No thanks.

Stiles looked back at his dad who was already staring at him.

“You need to go.” Stiles said to his dad. Stiles had to protect his dad. He could feel the wards around his house cracking. His dad needed to go. Now. Stiles hugged his dad so tightly before he pushed him onto the rune and sent him to the Hale house with an ‘I love you’.

The pack wasn’t going to make it, was Stiles last thought before swirling fire engulfed the house and the wards fell. Guess he wasn’t the only one who used Harry Potter for references.

“STILES!” The pack, who arrived just in time to see the house burst into flames, screamed. Derek looked at the burning house, thinking that once again fire has taken all that he loves.

 

\-----

 

Stiles woke up coughing. Stupid fucking fire. Stupid fucking smoke. Stupid fucking Druids. Stupid fucking evil supernatural fucking shit. Fuck.

“Ahh, finally awake I see Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles knew that voice. He blinked into the light of the room until he saw the face he knew would be there. He always fucking knew something wasn’t right with this guy. Fuck.

Deaton.

Fucking Druids.

“Fuck.” Stiles mumbled. He realized he was restrained, but not by normal restraints. No of course not. Fucking Druids. They were warded to hell and back. Isn’t this just dandy. And here Stiles was thinking he was doing okay. They had their moment of peace. Apparently, that’s over. He can add this to the list of things that will cause him nightmares. Assuming he survives to have nightmares, that is.

Stiles' head is killing him and he is sure he’s bleeding from somewhere. Stiles only remembers the house exploding and being dragged out apparently by Deaton and his merrily fucked up band of fucking Druids. Oh, look a werewolf. Or like four. Fuck. Stiles is trying to do that math. So there were already two Druids in Beacon Hills: Deaton and Morell. There were five breaks in his wards. Stiles figures there are five werewolves and five Druids. The perfect fucking number for the Solstice ritual. Stiles was so fucked.

“Mr. Stilinski your language is as intelligent as ever.” Morell says from somewhere behind the table he’s strapped to, he can’t see her. Stiles takes inventory of what he can see. It looks like a warehouse. How original. Except the interior was painted entirely white which somehow made it even eerier, like sterile. Gross. Windows lined the top level of the building. Every exit he could see seemed to be sealed off. Dandy. He was laid out on a table seemingly in the middle of the room. Even better.

“How’d you get me out?” Stiles asked because he had put up protection around himself. He just believed he would survive without a scratch but his head is killing him and there is a slow drip resonating every now and then.

“We didn’t think you would come to us willingly even if we threatened your pack so instead we decided to make them believe you’re dead.” A different person answered. The owner of the voice came into his view. She was beautiful and completely covered in tattoos, specific tattoos for the ritual. So she’s the first sacrifice then. Wonder how Deaton and Morell got these people, surely they know that they are there only to die. Maybe not.

“So you’re the first to die then.” Stiles said as he looked at the woman. “Or are you starting with the wolves.” He continued to watch the strange woman even though the last question was more directed to Deaton and Morell.

“Told you he would figure it out.” Morell says, presumably to Deaton. Stiles continues to watch the strange woman. She seems surprised by him or by his question. Maybe both. Stiles didn’t care he just needed time, as much as he could get. He needed to get out of this and for that, he needed time and his pack.

“How exactly did you get people to agree to die for you, Deaton? It’s not like you’re some upstanding dude or anything.” Stiles said still watching the strange woman who was looking at something or someone behind him. Maybe they didn’t know what they were there for after all. Cute.

While Stiles was watching them and asking the questions he was pulling on his mate bond. He needed Derek to follow the pull to him. Stiles knows he can’t get out of this shit storm all on his own. He needs his pack. He needs Derek.

“All will come to light soon enough.” Deaton answered in his fucking sketchy non-helpful shitting around the bush way. Awesome.

“Is that what you told the approximately three wolves and three Druids who are about to die for you. Or will it be four of each? Are you going to sacrifice your own sister Deaton?” Stiles asked. He was actually curious as to how far Druids would go to keep their so called balance.

“We will do whatever it takes to keep the balance.” Morell answered. So there’s that answer. Stiles is so fucked. Just because he was a fucking Spark and learned how to use it, all this shit is happening. Nothing he does is right. 

“What about that regression to the mean bullshit you spouted off to Scott, huh?” Stiles said angrily. This was ridiculous. He wasn’t a threat to the world he just wanted to protect his pack, his family. “Are you just bypassing that or did you make that up trying to control him?” Stiles asked.

“The mean was taking too long.” The strange woman who was still standing near him answered.

“Oh so basically you were getting impatient for me to die. Great.” Stiles said. Did they not realize all he wanted was keep his family and their land safe? Not conquer the fucking world. Hitler, Napoleon, Julius Caesar; he is not. 

“Think of it however you want.” Deaton answered. Stiles looked over at Deaton to see him preparing stuff for the ritual. Oh boy.

“So what you’re going to use the Solstice ritual; killing everyone here just so you can have my power? You know that means you are just tipping the scale in a different way not actually regressing.” Stiles pointed out. This was dumb. Druids were dumb.  

“Once I have the power I will die.” Deaton replied. Oh, that was just fucking rich Stiles thought. Yeah, fucking right. As if Deaton Creepy McCreepster was going to give up all that power just like that. Stiles started to laugh. No, it wasn’t a laugh. It was a manic burst of sound from him. Good god, the world was fucked.

“It’s time to start. I assume you know what is going to happen?” Deaton asked Stiles when he stopped cackling. Yeah, sure Stiles knew. Only one Druid and one werewolf would make it out of this assuming all would go right. Each of the pairs would sacrifice itself using the elements to do so. The last pair would then use the elements on Stiles to strip him of his magic, which for him was his soul. How nice it was to be a Spark right now. Then all of the power from the sacrifices, the moon, the elements, and Stiles would go to the last pair. Stiles had no idea who Deaton’s paired wolf was but obviously Deaton didn’t plan on the wolf living. Fantastic. Talk about a supervillain. Well assuming the ritual works. Which if Stiles has any say, it won’t.

“First things first we have to carve the symbols for the elements.” Fuck. Okay so now it’s time to panic. Stiles flooded the mate bond, his bond to Scott as emissary, and his pack bond with emotions. He needed them. Preferably sooner rather than later because he was about to be tortured.

Stiles watched as each of the pairs surrounded him. The strange woman who spoke to him earlier and the wolf she must be paired with were the first to go. The woman took the knife Deaton held out to her and moved closer to him. Stiles realized he was shirtless. He probably should have noticed that sooner. The woman started to carve a symbol over the left side of his rib cage. Stiles tried not to scream but he couldn’t. The knife was passed to the wolf, then back to a druid and it continued. Morell got the knife and by that time Stiles' eyes were glazed over with pain. He was losing his sense of reality. This was the closest he felt to the time of the Nogitsune. The pain was making him lose reality. Some of his pain was fed into the pack bonds, he couldn’t control it anymore.

Morell took her god damn carving. It made him angry. Anger was something Stiles could focus on, so he did. Stiles could feel his magic brimming waiting for an escape. Stiles could feel his pack.

They were close.

Stiles was ready. He knew exactly where his pack was. They were close, so close. They came for him. He was waiting for a signal from Derek before he did anything. They had talked about what to do if something like this happened. Good thing too. Cause look at them now. Stiles was ready to unleash hell on the fucking Druids.

Morell continued her slow carving into the right side of his neck. Her other hand held his head to the side. He felt when she stopped and the knife was passed to an unknown wolf who didn’t take his time like Morell. Next was Deaton.

Deaton was an asshole before but now, oh now Stiles was writhing in anger for the Druid. Deaton carved a much larger than entirely necessary symbol onto Stiles' chest ever so slowly. Stiles felt bad for all the animals the ‘vet’ had treated. He has an awful bedside manner.

Deaton finished and was about to hand the knife to the last wolf when he felt it. Derek. Derek pulled and pulled hard on the mate bond.

Time to raise some hell.

Stiles let his magic go. He believes that the straps holding him down turned to smoke and so they did. Someone, Stiles doesn’t particularly care who gasps in surprise. Someone tries to run at him but that’s of no concern to him. Stiles knows he needs to break the windows or else his pack won’t be able to get in being all the doors are bricked off. He doesn’t even know how he got in the damn building, so windows. He has plenty of magic to use but his body is in no shape to use it. He has to be quick before his body fails.

The Druids start chanting some shit at him but he believes that whatever they got won’t hurt him. Instead, he believes that their magic will serve as a spring for his, to amplify it, to cover where his body is failing. He pictures the cry of a Banshee breaking the glass windows and sends out his magic to where he is holding the Druids magic.

The glass won’t hurt him. He made it so. But he certainly doesn’t have to protect anyone else from it. He pulls a Voldemort and basically makes everyone else in the room a magnet for glass. They all have their own problem now. They have to fight glass. Ha. Good fucking luck motherfuckers.

Stiles feels like an action hero.

But Stiles doesn’t think he has ever been more relieved than he is as he sees his pack jump through the holes where the windows were, completely wolfed out and ready to save him at all costs. It’s touching.

Stiles isn’t sure what all happens because as soon as he sees Derek, Stiles lets himself be crushed under the weight of the situation. Stiles knows his pack can handle it but Stiles has lost a lot of blood and he is in a shit ton of pain. Fucking Druids. Stiles feels like a badass even as he collapses into Derek’s arms.

“I got you.” Derek says as he held a bloodied and beaten Stiles close. Derek grabs Stiles chin and their eyes meet. Derek couldn’t believe when he felt a pull on the mate bond. He had scarcely dared to hope that Stiles survived. But this was Stiles. Stiles promised he would never leave Derek. Stiles keeps his promises. Derek knew exactly where Stiles was. They whole pack and the police force mobilized to find him. Derek leans down and kisses Stiles pouring all his relief and love into it. Stiles kissed back just the same.

Somehow all of the Druids and their paired wolves end up in police custody including Deaton and Morell. Fuck yes. Both were smart enough to keep their mouths shut but no lawyer could get them out of this. They had tortured Stiles in a ‘cult ritual’. That was illegal by human standards. Finally, something good.

Derek refused to let go of Stiles even when Stiles passed out and was taken to the hospital. He had to be. He was dehydrated, had lost a lot of blood and need his wounds cleaned. None of the wounds needed stitches but the one on his head his head which took forever to stop bleeding needed five stitches.

 

\--

 

Stiles woke up to a bright white room again. This time though he had his mate beside him holding his hand and taking the pain from him. Better than fucking morphine that werewolf pain sucky shit.

“Stiles.” Derek whispered when he heard the change in Stiles' heart signaling him waking up. Derek refused to take his eyes off of Stiles.

“Der.” Stiles groggily replied as he looked over at his mate. When he saw Derek’s mussed hair he smiled dopily at him. God Stiles loved this man.

“How do you feel?” Derek asked. Derek was so worried about Stiles. God all the shit he had been through. Derek kept seeing Stiles bloody and battered in that white room surrounded by shattered glass. Derek had to remind himself that Stiles didn’t die in the fire, that Stiles wasn’t in that white room, Stiles was with him. Stiles was right beside him. Stiles was okay.

“The pain drain thing you got goin’ on is awesome.” Stiles replied. Stiles felt out of it but he had Derek beside him and he could feel his pack close by. Stiles knew if he took his eyes off of Derek he would see them sprawled out around the room. “Missed you.”

“I thought I lost you.” Derek replied with a broken voice. God Derek never wanted to feel that again after his family, then Laura. That pure loss. Derek knows Stiles can take care of himself but Derek can’t live without him.

“I’m right here. I’m here. I’m okay.” Stiles rambled to Derek then added, “I love you.” Stiles smiled as he said it. “I knew you would find me. I knew it.” And Stiles did. For how much of a badass Stiles has become he knows his pack will always be there for him. He knows Derek will always be by his side.

“I will always find you.” Derek said as he squeezed Stiles hand. Derek was so happy to have Stiles.

“Stiles?” Both Stiles and Derek turn to see the Sheriff in the doorway with Melissa behind him.

“Dad.” Stiles croaked out. Everyone was safe.

“You scared the hell out of me kid. Sorry I wasn’t here sooner I had a lot of people to book.” The Sheriff replied with a regretful yet satisfied smile. The Sheriff was glad he was able to book all of them. Those people will never hurt his son again.

“So’k dad. Glad you’re okay.” Stiles replied because he didn’t know for sure if his dad made it to Derek’s alright.

“How about we check you over and see if we can’t get you home?” Melissa says from her spot beside the Sheriff.

“K.” Stiles sleepily replies.

Melissa checks over everything twice just to be sure.

“I will get your release papers. You will have to take it easy for a while but should be just fine.” Melissa was happy to say. She knows the whole pack was awake and waiting for news on Stiles.

“Everyone else?” Stiles asks as he looks around at his pack who were all awake since he woke up.

“You’re the only one that was injured that doesn’t heal.” Scott said smiling at his best friend. The pack, once they knew Derek had Stiles, helped apprehend the wolves and Druids and handed them to the Sheriff and the rest of the officers.

Stiles nods in acknowledgment. That’s good. No one else got hurt well bad at least seeing as they were all healed. He has no idea how long he was out. Oh well.

Melissa came back with the release papers and instead of a wheelchair, Stiles just looked at Derek who nodded before he walked over and picked up Stiles bridal style. Strong werewolf his mate was Stiles thought with a smile.

Everyone went back to the Hale house and had a pack dinner together after conquering yet another thing wanting to destroy them.

“I’m sorry about Deaton.” Scott said to Stiles. Scott felt like it was his fault. He trusted Deaton. He regrets that now.

“You didn’t do this dude. That’s all on him.” Stiles could never blame Scott for what Deaton did. Deaton tried to sacrifice him. Not Scott. This is all on Deaton and the fucking Druids. Not Scott, not the pack.

The rest of the pack joined them for a movie night. The turned the living room into a sea of blankets. Stiles opted for no action movies this time, too soon for him. The whole pack was spread out around the room. The Sheriff and Melissa left, headed to the McCall house before the movie started. Stiles got a whole couch to himself because of his injuries that were healing faster than a normal human because hello magic. Stiles wasn’t alone on the couch though. Of course not.

Derek.

Derek was the only one allowed to directly cuddle up to him. Derek somehow knew exactly how to avoid Stiles’ injuries. Derek was taking Stiles pain every now and then. Stiles had his own person heater with Derek beside him, in the house that they share with the pack. Stiles kissed Derek before he was completely settled into Derek’s side. Stiles was home; he has Derek and his pack. And if you ask the pack they will say that together, Stiles and Derek look happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> The is blood and torture. You have been warned. 
> 
> So the song I listened to through Stiles being a badass and breaking glass and stuff was "Take It From Me" bu Kongos. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [fireflystiles](http://fireflystiles.tumblr.com)


End file.
